Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-6945 (PTD 1) discloses, for a hybrid vehicle including an engine and a motor, a technique for causing the motor to produce torque to suppress abnormal noise (rattling noise) produced by a gear mechanism included in a driving device resulting from variations in engine torque.